Tolong Jaga Rahasiaku
by ATHAYPRI
Summary: Hanya karena ingin menikmati masa sekolah yang normal, Kagura—selebritis yang sedang naik daun— terpaksa harus menyamar menjadi laki-laki atas perintah kakaknya dan membuatnya harus terjebak satu kamar asrama dengan cowok terculun di sekolahnya, Sougo. CHAPTER 8 up!
1. 01 Awal

Hanya karena ingin menikmati masa sekolah yang normal, Kagura—selebritis yang sedang naik daun— terpaksa harus menyamar menjadi laki-laki atas perintah kakaknya. Pernah saat itu Kagura protes _"Kenapa harus menyamar menjadi laki-laki? kenapa bukan cewek_ nerd _yang seperti di novel-novel? bahkan di Wattp*d kebanyakan tokoh utamanya menjadi_ nerd _saat ingin menyamar."_ Kamui hanya membalas, _"Karena di sekolah ku kebanyakan siswi-nya membaca Wattp*d yang bergenre Teen Fiction yang ada_ nerd-nerd _nya. Kau bisa di curigai jika menyamar menjadi cewek cupu. Karena itu, lebih baik menyamar menjadi laki-laki, antimainstream 'kan? dan lagi, kita pasti akan di anggap saudara kembar."_

Karena itulah, sekarang Kagura menenteng koper nya di sertai dengan penampilannya seperti laki-laki. Rambut jingga sepunggungnya tidak ia potong, sebab membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama untuk memanjangkannya, jadi gadis itu membuat model rambut yang sama seperti Kamui—kakaknya.

Waktu itu Kamui juga memberinya saran, _"Kau juga harus menyembunyikan dua gunungmu (yang besar itu) supaya tidak dicurigai, bagaimanapun caranya."_

.

.

 **Tolong Jaga Rahasiaku**

 _Gintama punya om Hideaki Sorachi-sensei._

 _Ide berasal dari otak author ber-penname ATHAYPRI._

 _Main chara: Kagura (Kaguo) 17 y.o x Okita Sougo 18 y.o_

 _Rate: T._

 _Romance/Drama/Comedy (Karena w mau ketiganya, jangan protes :v)_

 _._

 _Warning(!): OOC, AU, typo(s), abal, tema mainstream tapi alur antimainstream(?), bahasa kasar (always, namanya juga Gintama), bahasa gak baku, etc._

 _._

 _Ide kita sama? WAH KITA JODOH . /slap._

 _Ga suka? ya udah ga usah baca._

 _Kripik chitat*-Kritik saran di terima :*_

.

.

 **[1] Awal.**

.

Menggunakan baju kebesaran serta apapun itu yang menutupi—guna menekan kedua dadanya sehingga terlihat rata. Ketahuilah yang Kagura rasakan hampir setiap hari itu,

Sesak.

Terkadang gadis itu menginap di kamar kakaknya hanya untuk membuka penyamarannya yang seringkali membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Kagura tidak pernah tau jika ternyata menyamar menjadi laki-laki itu merepotkan. Apalagi dengan sekolah berasrama seperti sekarang, dan masing-masing kamar dihuni oleh dua orang. Dan lagi asrama putra dan asrama putri tentu saja dipisah. Dikarenakan disini, Kagura sedang nyamar jadi cowok maka ia ditempatkan pada asrama cowok dan yang menjadi teman sekamarnya tentu saja cowok tulen.

Kalo ketauan gimana dong?

Sebenarnya Kagura tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan teman sekamarnya, kalaupun ada yang ingin macam-macam, tinggal dihajar aja kok.

Ya gitu, masalahnya temen sekamarnya ini tuh,

Sougo.

Cowok cupu berkacamata disertai sifat yang— _euh_ menjijikan _,_ bikin _ilfeel._ Lelaki itu mendapatkan predikat yang 'terculun' dan 'termenjijikan'. Ntah siapa yang memberikan predikat itu.

Baru beberapa hari bersekolah di Gintama _gakuen_ , Kagura sudah mendapat predikat _most wanted guy_ , dirinya mendadak populer karena paras Kagura yang imut plus tampan. Kaguo—Kagura—bahkan sudah memiliki _fansclub_ -nya sendiri. Ntah itu populer di kalangan adik kelas, teman seangkatan, kakak kelas, dan—mungkin _fujoshi_ (mungkin dikarenakan muka Kagura yang mempunyai aura _uke_ ).

Hus, lupakan bagian fujoshi-uke-seme-atau-apapun itu-tadi.

"Kaguo-san, ayo makan bareng!" ajak salah satu teman sekelasnya. Kagura memberikan senyuman disertai gelengan kepala,

"Maaf, aku sudah mempunyai janji untuk makan siang bersama Kamui. Lain kali ya," tolaknya halus disertai senyuman.

 _BLUSHH._

"A-ah, t-tidak apa-apa. Mungkin lain kali, ya mungkin lain kali, KYAAAAA."

Teman sekelasnya tumbang disertai hidung yang mengeluarkan darah dan mata berbentuk _love_. Dan akhirnya, fans Kagura bertambah bung.

Kagura menatap polos temannya yang baru saja tumbang. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Toh, dia ga buat apa-apa kok, dianya aja yang aneh.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke meja tempat Kamui berada.

"Yo," sapa Kamui sambil mengangkat—kemudian melambaikan—tangannya, di sampingnya terdapat dua orang gadis yang saling berbincang satu sama lain. Kagura datang menghampiri Kamui beserta para pacarnya—bukan, maksudku, Kamui beserta pacar dan mantan pacarnya.

Mantan pacar aja jadi temen, kamu? malah anjing-anjingan. Contohilah Kamui.

Terlebih lagi, sang pacar dan mantan pacarnya itu saling bersahabat.

Kedua gadis itu menghentikan acara mengobrol mereka sejenak, sekedar untuk menyapa Kagura.

"Yo, Kagur—Kaguo-kun, apakah bersekolah di sekolah baru ini menyenangkan?" Tanya Soyo, hampir saja keceplosan memanggil gadis jingga itu dengan nama aslinya. Soyo dan Kagura merupakan sahabat sedari kecil, yang mengetahui jati diri Kagura yang sebenarnya adalah Kamui, Soyo, Shimura bersaudara dan Ginpachi-sensei.

"Lumayan," Kagura menghela napas lelah. "Lumayan merepotkan karena cewek-cewek itu terus-terusan mengerubungiku, berteriak tepat didepan telingaku," Jeda Kagura sambil menghitung berapa banyak kelakuan ganas para cewek centil, "… kemudian aku mendapatkan hampir sekarung surat cinta di loker ku—hampir setiap hari—, oh ayolah aku hanya ingin kehidupan SMA ku tenang dan juga, damai," Lanjutnya sambil menghela napas gusar.

Nobume mengunyah donatnya, "Nasibh chowok phoppuler." Kemudian gadis biru dongker itu menelan donatnya bulat-bulat. "Kembaran mu bahkan pernah mengalami hal yang lebih parah dari itu. Kau tau, dia hampir dicium oleh seorang _gay_ , tapi sayangnya _gay_ tersebut dipindah kan ke sekolah khusus cowok, dengan itu dia bisa lebih leluasa mencari jodoh, bukan begitu Kamui?"

Perempatan sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala Kamui, lelaki itu masih mempertahankan senyumnya, "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal untuk memutuskan hubungan kita dulu Nobume-san." Kamui menjitak pelan kepala Nobume, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, menceritakan pengalaman yang paling memalukan itu kepada _kembaran_ ku. Aku bersyukur Soyo lah yang menjadi pacarku saat ini." Lanjutnya, sedikit menekankan kata 'kembaran'. Nobume mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh mantan kurang ajarnya. Kemudian memeletkan lidahnya sambil memasang muka mengejek, "Palingan bentar lagi juga putus."

Timbul keringat sebesar biji jagung di kepala Kagura. Sejujurnya gadis itu bingung, bagaimana mungkin mantan dan pacar bisa berkumpul bersama dalam keadaan damai seperti ini.

Kagura mendengar suara gaduh dari tempat duduk bagian ujung. Gadis jingga itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber kegaduhan itu yang sudah ramai di tonton oleh para siswa/siswi yang sedang berada di kantin. Kagura mefokuskan matanya untuk melihat kejadian tersebut.

Terdapatlah lelaki culun berambut sewarna pasir yang saat ini sedang di siram kuah ramen oleh seorang cewek berpenampilan menor yang diduga kakak kelas ga tau diri,

"Makanya, jangan kegatelan jadi cowok, cupu aja belagu lo." ujar pelaku penindasan itu sarkas. Kagura melihat jika yang sedang ditindas itu adalah teman sekamarnya. Soyo di hadapannya menutup mulutnya kaget, "Astaga Okit—Sougo-san." ujarnya pelan sambil menatap nanar kejadian yang ia lihat barusan. Sedangkan Kamui hanya menghela napas gusar melihat pemandangan itu. Nobume menatap para penindas—beserta Sougo—itu dengan tatapan datar, seakan tidak peduli dengan teman sekelasnya—yang menjadi korban—itu.

Kagura berdiri ingin menghampiri Sougo, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Kamui, "Mau kemana?" tanya Kamui. Gadis itu menatap heran kakaknya kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Kamui yang menahan tangannya, "Tentu saja aku mau kesana, untuk menolongnya,"

Sougo menatap tanpa minat kearah lelaki dihadapannya yang berpakaian bak preman pasar, "m-maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud, justru pacar mu lah yang mendekatiku tanpa alasan," ujar Sougo tenang.

"Kau!" lelaki berbadan besar itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Sougo.

Kagura berjalan santai ke arah Sougo, "Oi, bukankah tidak baik melakukan penindasan seperti ini? jika dilihat guru, kalian bisa masuk ruang BK loh." ujarnya santai, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang telah menatapnya aneh. Kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba membuat lelaki berbadan besar itu menghentikan rencana untuk meninju wajah Sougo.

Lelaki berbadan besar itu mendecih tak suka melihat Kagura yang kini berada disamping Sougo. dibalik kacamata tebalnya, Sougo menatap aneh sosok Kagura yang saat ini membelanya, baru kali ini ada yang terang-terangan membelanya di muka umum.

"Kau, anak baru tak usah ikut campur dalam masalah pria." cetus salah satu pengikut lelaki badan besar tersebut. Kagura menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "tapi aku juga pria." balasnya.

Para pengikut lelaki itu tertawa, "Ya, kau pria. Pria berwajah perempuan, apakah kau jelmaan Pico? cewek tapi—pfft HAHAHA." ujar lelaki berbadan besar itu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya tertawa mengejek, sengaja menyulut emosi Kagura.

Pandangan Kagura menggelap, ia menggertakkan giginya. Kamui tersenyum seperti biasa tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Soyo yang sadar akan Kamui yang tiba-tiba berjalan kearah Kagura hanya menghela napas pasrah, kekurangan Kamui, tidak bisa membaca situasi. Soyo dapat menebak, setelah ini ia pasti harus mengobati Kamui.

Kamui menghampiri Kagura yang sedang panas, kakak sialannya itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, membuat wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan, "Kaguo-kun, kau jelmaan Pico?" Kamui tertawa keras. Para penghuni kantin menatapnya aneh. "Eeh? Kaguo apa kau menangis? ck, kau seperti 'perempuan' saja." Lanjutnya dengan nada menyebalkan.

 _BUK._

Kepalan tangan Kagura melesat kearah hidung Kamui, membuat orang-orang yang berada disekitar situ mengerjapkan matanya, kaget. Kamui yang mendapatkan perlakuan adik tercintanya hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, ia rasa hidungnya patah, "Hey, kau membuat hidung kakak mu patah lho." ujarnya santai, tidak mempedulikan hidungnya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sougo mengerjap, heran dengan perilaku gila adik-kakak di sampingnya. Soyo menatap datar Kamui dari kejauhan, benar dugaannya, ia harus mengobati lelaki itu sehabis ini.

Kagura tersenyum sinis, "Eh Kamui, kau mengangetkan ku-aru, berhenti berbicara hal yang tidak penting jika kau tidak ingin tulang-tulang mu patah—" ucapan Kagura terpotong, Kamui mengangkat tangannya membentuk—hormat, "Ayay captain, eh, 'aru'-mu kembali?"

Kagura mendengus, "—Diam, jangan memotong ucapanku sialan, dan kau, LBB dan para geng tidak berguna mu," tunjuk Kagura kepada lelaki yang membully Sougo.

"LBB?"

"Lelaki Berbadan Besar—"

"APA!?"

"—Berhenti membully orang lain, kau membuatku muak, apa-apaan itu, seharusnya kau memarahi pacar jalang mu itu sialan, dari pengheliatanku pacar mu lah yang mendekati Sougo terlebih dahulu." cerocos Kagura. LBB tampak hendak protes—"Oi, berhenti memanggilku LBB, bahkan Author juga ikut-ikutan, dan beraninya kau mengatai pacar ku jalang?—"

Mata Kagura beralih kepada pacar dari LBB, yang memakai _make up_ tebal, membuatnya merasa mual, "Kau pikir aku buta? sudah jelas pacarmu itu cabe-cabean, selera mu rendah, LBB aku turut perihatin."

"Kau—"

Kagura mengangkat tangan, "Ya ya terserah kau mau bilang apa." Kagura menurunkan tangannya, pandangannya berubah tajam, "Jika aku melihatmu masih melakukan penindasan terhadap murid yang lain, aku tak akan segan mematahkan seluruh tulang mu, atau membuatmu masuk rumah sakit." Kagura mendengus sebal, "sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara, dan peringatan ini bukan hanya untuk mu, tetapi juga untuk para penindas yang ada di sekolah ini!" ujar Kagura tegas.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sougo, "dan kau orang tak berguna, jika kau ditindas, lawanlah! jangan hanya diam menunggu bala bantuan."

Sougo menatap Kagura dengan pandangan malas, "Aku hanya tidak ingin menghabiskan energi ku untuk hal yang tidak berguna." ujarnya santai, Sougo pergi meninggalkan kantin, "oh iya, makasih," Sougo sedikit mengencangkan kalimatnya agar didengar Kagura.

Kagura mendengus, ntah kenapa ia merasa jengkel terhadap Sougo. Gadis yang menyamar menjadi lelaki itu menatap sekilas tangannya, "Kenapa aku bertindak sok pahlawan?" kemudian mendengus, melenggang, membawa kakinya pergi keluar dari Kantin.

.

 **A/N** : Bentar Bentar BENTAR! KENAPA AKU MALAH BIKIN FIC PAS MAU UJIAN?

HAH!?

Sebenarnya fic ini udah lumutan di ms word. Jadi mending di publish deh.

Oke, silahkan menunggu chapter kedua XD

Salam,

ATHAYPRI.


	2. 02 Situ Laki?

**KETERANGAN:**

 _Kagura, Soyo, Nobume dan Shinpachi: 17 tahun_

 _Kamui dan Sougo: 18 tahun_

 _Gintoki: 29 tahun_

 _Maafkan kesalahan faktor umur_

 **[02] Situ Laki?**

Sougo menghela napas sembari membuka pintu lokernya untuk mengambil seragam olahraga didalam sana. Ah, untung hari ini kelasnya ada mata pelajaran olahraga, jika tidak mungkin ia akan repot kembali ke Asrama Putra untuk mengambil baju cadangan atau mungkin harus merelakan uang sakunya untuk membeli baju seragam yang baru.

Pemuda itu menggenggam baju itu, kemudian melenggang pergi ke toilet.

Wajah pemuda dengan mata bermanik _sapphire_ itu, ntah kenapa mata bulat pemuda itu membuat Sougo bernostalgia sejenak. Bernostalgia kembali ke masa SMP. Sougo mengacak rambutnya kasar, mencoba mengenyahkan pemikirannya tentang gadis itu. Di toilet laki-laki, ia membasahi kepalanya dengan air di wastafel toilet kemudian masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet kemudian membantingya dengan kencang.

Kagura berjalan di koridor sekolah ditemani Soyo yang beberapa kali tertawa ketika bercerita yang disambut Kagura dengan penuh semangat. Sudah hampir 2 tahun lebih mereka _lost contact_ karena Kagura yang tiba-tiba pindah ketika tahun ajaran baru di mulai, lebih tepatnya kelas 3 SMP.

"Kaguo-kun," panggil salah satu gadis karakter figuran dari gerombolan gadis karakter figuran lainnya dari ujung sana. Gadis KF itu berlari kecil kearah Kagura dengan kedua tangan dibelakang, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakang tubuhnya.

" _Mou_ , Author-san jangan sembarang memberiku nama julukan, panggil aku *****-chan dong!"

Masih tetap berlari, tidak sengaja *****-chan menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri dan—

 _BRUK_

"KYAAAH! Heeph mieeh!?"

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Kagura berhasil menangkap tubuh kurus kering gadis itu dengan posisi seperti sedang memeluk gadis itu. Tindakan Kagura refleks membuat muka *****-chan memerah padam karena malu, apalagi dengan wajah keduanya yang begitu dekat.

Soyo yang melihat adegan itu kini tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan seolah-olah ia sedang menikmati pertunjukan opera yang mengharukan.

Kagura menampilakn raut wajah khwatir kemudian bertanya kepada perempuan itu, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Er … Otose-san?"

Kemudian gadis yang dipanggil Otose tersebut mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian mengangguk malu-malu. Seorang guru berambut perak tiba-tiba datang dari rute yang berlawanan kemudian guru itu ingin menendang perempuan dari tadi berada rengkuhan Kagura.

Namun kecepatan guru perak itu kalah telak dengan gerakan—" _KUSO BABA_ , LU NGAPAIN KELUAR DARI KANDANG, HAH?" Kagura yang melempar gadis—maafkan saya, maksudku wanita tua bau tanah itu kearah Gintoki—guru perak itu—membuat keduanya bertabrakan.

 _CHUPH_

Dan Gintoki mendapatkan kecupan basah dari nenek tua itu di pipi yang sudah ternodai lipstik merah menyala dari Otose. Gin merasa jiwanya hilang sesaat, "Pipiku terleceh … kan," kemudian ia pingsan.

"ABANG GIN GUEE!" teriakan menggelegar dari sosok siswi berambut ungu panjang sambil menendang Gintoki yang tadi pingsan ke tembok membuat tembok itu berlubang dan kepala guru itu tersangkut disana. Dengan susah payah Gintoki mengeluarkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap nyalang siswi berambut ungu dan semua orang yang menonton opera sabun barusan, "Kalian semua masuk ke kelas kalian masing-masing!" perintah Gintoki sambil merapihkan bajunya yang berantakan.

"Gin-san maafkan aku. Kau bisa hukum aku sepuasnya, hukum aku Gin-san! HUKUM—"

Gintoki segera mencolok kedua mata Sarutobi kemudian menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan datar, "PANGGIL GUE SENSEI! masuk ke kelasmu sekarang, _baka onna!_ "

"Ginpachi sensei, hukum aku nanti ya? YA YA?"

"PERGI LU CEWEK SETRES!"

Otose berdiri dari posisi duduknya kemudian nenek tua itu mendekati Kagura yang hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan lokasi. Otose segera mencekal lengan Kagura pelan membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti.

"Kau ikut aku, ada yang ingin kubicarakan di ruang Kepala Sekolah."

Kagura mengernyitkan alisnya, rasanya ia tidak membuat kesalahan apapun ketika bersekolah di SMA ini. Kagura menatap Soyo, mencoba memberi pesan melalui mata. Soyo paham, gadis itu meninggalkan Kagura bersama dua orang penting sekolah.

"Aku duluan ya, Kaguo-kun," ujar Soyo disertai senyuman dan dibalas Kagura dengan anggukan ringan.

Sehabis itu, Kagura mengikuti kedua orang berbeda gender itu ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

Setelah berada di ruangan kepsek, Kagura mendudukan pantatnya pada sofa empuk di ruangan itu, diikuti Gintoki yang duduk disampingnya dan Otose yang duduk di sofa yang menghadap kearah gadis itu dan guru peraknya.

"Baiklah aku ada banyak urusan jadi aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Mulai saat ini Gintoki akan menjadi wali kelasmu, Kagura."

Kagura terdiam, berusaha mencerna ucapan Otose.

Otose mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya, sebuah amplop putih besar, kemudian ia membuka dan menaruhnya diatas meja, "Ada kesalahan penempatan kelas ketika kau masuk kemarin. Kelasmu yang sebenarnya adalah kelas Ginpachi-sensei atau yang nama aslinya Sakata Gintoki,"

Gintoki menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya, "Mampus, tambah setres dah gue jadi wali kelasnya."

Kagura menoleh kearah Gintoki dengan gerakan cepat, "Oi Gin-chan, maksud lu gue bawa bencana ke kelas lu hah? Justru lu yang bawa bencana kepada anak murid, pria tua jomblo!"

Perempatan sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala Gintoki, ia menatap kesal Kagura yang saat ini melakukan kegiatan yang paling ber- _faedah_ yang pernah ia ajarkan waktu gadis itu pernah tinggal denganya, kegiatan membersihkan hidung atau istilah kerennya—ngupil. Kagura mengupil dengan wajah datar.

"Gue belum tua, bocah. Gue bisa aja dapetin pacar banyak, sayangnya gue orangnya pemilih."

Kagura tidak mengindahkan ucapan Gintoki, ia menatap malas Otose yang saat ini sibuk membaca surat keterangan-apalah-itu. Kagura membuka suara, "Jadi, kapan aku mulai pindah kelas Nenek tua? Tadi kau mulai saat ini Ginpachi-sensei yang menjadi wali kelas ku, berarti aku pindahnya hari ini juga?"

"Mulai besok kau mulai belajar dalam kelas 2-5. Hari ini hari terakhirmu berada di dalam kelas 2-1, pergi balik ke kelasmu sana,"

Kagura beranjak dari duduknya dengan ogah-ogahan. Nenek tua itu benar-benar menghancurkan momen Pewe nya. Itu lho, Posisi Wenak, "Baiklah, Nenek tua. Aku pamit dulu, aru." Kagura berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ruang kelasnya. Otose, dengan status Kepala Sekolah. Nenek tua itu lah yang mempekerjakan Gintoki sebagai guru di sekolah ini, padahal pria tua itu mempunyai banyak pekerjaan menggunung di kantornya.

Alasan kenapa Kagura mengenal Otose, karena wanita tua itu pernah menolong Paman peraknya ketika sedang mengalami masa-masa tersulitnya dan pada akhirnya mereka dekat, sampai Otose menganggap Gintoki sebagai anaknya.

Kagura memasuki kelas dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Soyo kemudian menghela napasnya, kenapa ia harus berpisah dengan sahabatnya lagi? Kapan keduanya bisa bersama?

Err, sebenarnya kalian hanya pisah kelas kok. Kalian bisa makan bareng pas ke kantin.

Soyo mengernyitkan alisnya, "Ada apa, … Kagura-chan?" tanyanya dengan nada berbisik sambil menutup satu sisi wajahnya dengan sebuah buku tulis. Kagura menggaruk pipinya yang tiba-tiba saja gatal. Mungkin karena upil paman peraknya tadi terbang ke arahnya.

"Mulai besok kita tidak sekelas lagi. Aku akan pindah ke kelas 2-5. Kepala Sekolah bilang dari awal aku sudah salah masuk kelas. Seharusnya Nobume-chan yang berada di kelas ini, aru," gadis itu sedikit memelankan suaranya pada bagian terakhir, bagian yang merupakan cirikhasnya, takut-takut jika ada _fans_ disekitarnya, _fans_ gadis itu biasanya hapal dengan logat aneh gadis itu.

Kata para _fans_ -nya sih, logat aneh Kagura itu imut. Imut dari mana coba?

Soyo tersenyum aneh, _mereka tampaknya terlalu niat merencanakan hal itu,_ batin Soyo sambil tertawa laknat. Soyo menggenggam tangan Kagura, membuat banyak pasang mata terarah kepada keduanya.

"Soyo benar-benar berani ya? Aku iri, pengen juga."

"Aku juga mau pegang tangannya Kaguo-kun, Soyo-san menang banyak,"

"ISH, MASA UDAH DAPETIN KAMUI-SENPAI, SEKARANG DAPETIN KAGUO-KUN JUGA? SOYO MAH TEGA, DUA-DUANYA DI EMBAT."

"AKU MAU GREPE-GREPE PERUT KAGUO-KUN, SIAPA TAU ROTI SOBEK, YE KAN? KYAA—" kemudian nosebleed.

Soyo masih menggenggam tangan Kagura, matanya menatap datar teman sekelasnya yang heboh.

Kagura juga menyebar tatapan datar pada teman-teman sekelasnya, bibir _peach_ nya terbuka, "Baru genggam tangan aja udah heboh, gimana kalo mereka tau kalo kita sering mandi bareng, ya 'kan Soyo-chan?" mendengar iitu, Soyo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"ANJIR UDAH PERNAH MANDI BARENG, KAMUI KALAH COI!"

"JANGAN-JANGAN TIDUR BARENG JUGA PERNAH?"

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Kagura mengangguk. Kemudian menatap Soyo heran, "Mereka kebanyakan mengkonsumsi micin ya?" tanyanya kepada Soyo. Soyo mengangguk pelan, kemudian melihat penampilan Kagura, gadis itu menepuk jidat pelan.

"Kaguo-kun,"

Kagura mengernyit, menatap Soyo dengan pandangan heran, "Kenap—" tersadar, Kagura membenturkan kepalanya keatas meja, "Aku lupa kalau sekarang aku _laki_ ," gumamnya pelan. Soyo menatap dengan pandangan putih, "Sebentar lagi akan ada gosip tentang kita ya?" ujar gadis berambut hitam itu sambil tertawa kering.

"Kenapa kalian ribut? Cepat duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing! Buka buku Sejarah halaman 103!"

Dan Tsukuyo-sensei kini memimpin pembicaraan kelas.

[]

 **A/N** : Hai … aku kembali.

*spechless*

Omong-omong, udah berapa abad aku ga update? MAAFKAN AKU.

Soalnya ngegantungin pembaca itu enak sih /ditampar. Itu, Aku salah tulis umur di chapter 1 kemaren, maaf wkw. Udah ada keterangan di atas yo.

Sougo muncul dikit amat *jedotin kepala ke tembok* chapter 3 mungkin muncul terus ngoehehe.

MAAFKAN KALO BANYAK TYPO YA, MALES EDIT HEHE.

See u next chapter!

 **ATHAYPRI**


	3. 03 Selamat tinggal rambut panjang Kagura

**[03] Selamat tinggal rambut panjang Kagura**

 **.**

PS: Rasanya kurang _afdol_ kalo judulnya ga ditengah.

.

Kagura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam _bathup_ diikuti dengan merendam tubuhnya ke dalam air hangat. Sengaja ia gerai rambut jingganya, "Uwaah, hangat aru!" ujarnya antusias. Setengah kepala oranyenya ia masukkan dalam air dengan batas di bawah hidung. "Aku rasa besok hari yang lumayan berat aru," gumamamnya yang membuat gelembung air dibawah hidungnya.

Merasa cukup, Kagura keluar dari tempatnya berendam tadi, mengambil dan melilit tubuh dengan handuk putihnya. Kakinya yang basah melangkah menuju pakaian yang tergantung di gantungan (?) pada dinding. Ia memakai _chest binder_ terlebih dahulu barulah gadis itu memakai baju panjang bewarna kuning yang lumayan tebal dan celana cowok selutut. Sementara tangannya sibuk menggosok kepalanya dengan handuk, matanya melihat gunting di lemari kecil yang tertempel pada didinding. Gadis itu mengambil dan melihat gunting dipegangannya dengan tatapan intens. Tatapannya beralih pada cermin yang ada di lemari itu. Rambut panjangnya … mungkin harus dipotong? Biar tambah ganteng?

Kagura mencebik, "Tapi kalau aku potong rambut, sayang." Biasanya sehabis mandi, teman sekamarnya itu masih belum ada di dalam kamar mereka. Tidak bisa membuat keputusan, Kagura mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, berlagak seperti menghitung, "Potong, tidak, potong, tidak, potong … baiklah aku akan potong rambut saja,"

Gadis itu mengambil keputusan dan mulai menggunting rambutnya.

.

.

Kagura keluar dari kamar mandi. Matanya melihat Sougo yang kini duduk belajar, sesekali pemuda itu tampak sedang menghirup ingus dan membuat suara aneh dari mulutnya. Kini pemuda itu mengusap hidungnya dengan telapak tangan dan kini menggosok telapak tangannya tadi pada pinggiran kasur yang ditempatinya.

Tidak apa-apa selama bukan kasur gadis itu yang dijadikan sasaran ingus Sougo. Benar kata teman-teman disekolahnya, Sougo itu jorok, sayangnya Ginpachi-sensei lebih jorok, _aru_. Namun tampaknya pemuda yang selalu dikatakan menjijikan dan pemilik predikat cowok terculun disekolahnya itu memang benar, tapi pria termenjijikan tatap saja Ginpachi-sensei, _aru nee_.

(Ah, Ginpachi-sensei, maafkan aku. Itu semua ulah Kagura-chan. DIA YANG NGUBAH NASKAHNYA)

Sougo melirik Kagura sekilas, tampaknya gadis itu tidak peduli dengan tingkah tidak elit miliknya, terlihat dari muka Kagura yang biasa saja. Biasanya cewek-cewek langsung menjauh beberapa langkah ketika melihatnya melakukan ritual.

Ha, andai saja lelaki itu tau jika _aku_ lebih jorok darinya, semua ini karena Ginpachi-sensei, aru!

(HOI KAGURA, TOLONG STOP DULU BAWA-BAWA NAMA GIN-SAN. GUE TAU LU DENDAM SAMA DIA, IYA KAN?)

Pandangan Kagura kini teralihkan kepada cermin, berdecak kagum dan kemudian memuji penampilan barunya dalam hati. Tampaknya rambut pendek cocok dengannya. Bagaimana tidak, wajahnya kini terlihat jelas dan ehem, tampan. Tampaknya Kagura mempunyai potensi untuk operasi kelamin lebih dari Yagyu Kyubei, salah satu siswi di kelas barunya nanti yang mempunyai obsesi untuk menanamkan _sesuatu_ pad U-nya.

Sayangnya Kagura masih ingin menjadi cewek normal.

Kagura membalikkan badannya, "Oi," panggil Kagura. Sougo masih asik dengan kegiatan membaca bukunya. "Oi," panggil Kagura, lagi. Sougo masih tidak menoleh, membuat Kagura naik darah. Sialan, dikacangin itu ga enak. "Oi, dari tadi aku memanggilmu, apa kau tuli?" ucap Kagura dengan nada sarkas.

Sougo dengan pandangan datar, menatap angkuh Kagura—tapi sayangnya tidak kelihatan karena matanya tertutup poni panjang dan kacamata tebalnya, lelaki itu menunjuk dirinya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya polos. Kagura mendengus, tangannya gatal ingin menonjok hidung keterlaluan mancung pemuda yang ia selamatkan tadi siang saat di kantin.

"Gak, aku ngomong sama tembok. Ya iyalah, gue manggil lu dari tadi."

Sougo mengernyit, "Hee, aku tidak merasa kau memanggil ku. Lagipula namaku bukan oi." Lelaki itu melanjutkan kegiatan membaca bukunya sambil sesekali mengorek kotoran hidungnya.

Kagura mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, "Maaf, aku lupa namamu. Hey, bagaimana dengan tampilan baru pada rambutku?" tanya Kagura dengan nada bersemangat. Sougo melirik gadis itu sekilas, kemudian pandangannya lagi-lagi terpaku pada buku, "Biasa saja, lagipula akan aneh kalau sesama lelaki saling memuji," ujarnya dengan nada datar.

Kagura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Angkuh sekali," cibirnya, lalu melompat ke atas kasurnya yang empuk. Beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu tertidur dengan pulas hingga terdengar suara dengkuran halus yang keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Sougo melihat Kagura yang tidur telungkup. Mengetahui gadis itu sudah benar-benar tidur—terbukti terdengarnya suara dengkuran dari bibir mungil gadis itu, kini Sougo melempar bukunya ke atas meja belajar dari tempat tidurnya, melepaskan kacamata bulat yang tebal dan menyingkirkan rambut panjangnya yang menghalangi pandangan—ke belakang—dan kini terlihatlah wajah asli pemuda itu yang boleh dikatakan tampan. Manik _crimson_ nya yang selama ini terhalang kini menatap wajah polos Kagura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk sekedar menghampiri Kagura yang tertidur.

Pemuda berambut pasir itu menatap lama wajah Kagura. Lagi-lagi ia merasa pernah mengenal _lelaki_ itu atau bisa dikatakan, Sougo merasa tidak asing dengan Kagura. Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ah, acara ngupilnya tadi itu bohong, tangan Sougo masih _higienis_ dari kuman dan bakteri.

Perhatian Sougo teralihkan dengan _handphone_ -nya yang bergetar tanpa suara diatas kasurnya, membuat lelaki itu bergerak menjauhi Kagura. Lelaki itu membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian membuka kunci layar dan langsung membuka aplikasi bahasa inggrisnya garis yang bewarna hijau, itu lho L*NE. "Ah, tumben nge- _chat_ pas malam begini," gumamnya pada diri sendiri, jari jempolnya kini membuka pesan yang baru masuk.

.

 _ **Anjing Chihuahua Betina**_

 _HOI, ANJING CIHUAHUA JANTAN! Kapan lu balik, ha? Berhenti bersembunyi,_ gaki _! Kau tau? Maniak mayones itu semakin gencar mendekati_ aneue _, hampir setiap malam dia menginap, tau! Eh bukan setiap malam juga sih, tapi setiap malam minggu. LIHAT SAJA, AKU PASTI AKAN MENEMUKANMU!_

.

Sougo hanya membaca kemudian menutup kembali pesan dari adiknya. Ia dia punya adik … kembar. Kali ini benar-benar saudara kembar. Bukan kembar bohongan. Baru saja ia akan meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja, benda persegi panjang itu lagi-lagi memunculkan notofikasi L*NE.

.

 _ **Anjing Chihuahua Betina**_

 _Jawab dong kakak q yang gantheng, aq kangen nih pengen nyabe bareng kamu :* kalo ga jawab aku spam-in nih, ya sama foto memalukanmu waktu masih kecil. Awas lu ga jawab, gue tampol lu! Tambahannya gue sebarin nih foto ke sosmed._

.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Sougo membalas pesan tidak penting dari adik (kembarnya) itu, walaupun pesan pertama cukup penting, baginya.

.

 _ **Okita Sougo**_

 _Kalau ada Hijikata-san di rumah, kau cukup mencampur beberapa ramuan spesial ke dalam botol mayonesny, seperti; B*ygon, Tabasco, pencuci perut dan apa lagi ya, … oh, jangan lupakan keberadaan kapur barus. Kau boleh meminjam_ bazooka _ku jika semua hal itu tidak mempan. Oh iya, satu lagi, jangan lupa buang mayat Hijikata-san_ konoyarou _itu ke dalam magma panas gunung berapi. Jangan ganggu aku, aku mau tidur._

.

Tidak mempedulikan adiknya yang mungkin akan membalas pesannya dengan balasan yang semakin aneh, Sougo mematikan ponselnya kemudian tidur dengan menyeringai sambil memimpikan Hijikata-san yang mati karena ramuan cinta dari kembarannya.

Ah, rasanya ia kangen melakukan percobaan pembunuhan Hijikata-san.

[]

 **A/N** _ **:**_ PAUS—eh salah—PUAS KALEAN SEMWA? CHAPTER FULL DENGAN OKITA SOUGO HEHE. Ha, ntah kenapa aku kangen ngebully Shinpachi seperti di fic fic lain BTW MAKASIH UDAH NGEVAF—eh salah lagi—NGEFAVORITE FIC ATAU LAPAK ABSURD INI HEHE.

Serius kenapa kalo ngetik biasa kek gini typo-nya ga keliatan tapi pas udah di publish ke-typo-an itu pada keluar?

Btw lagi, … bagi yang nebak Sougo pura-pura ga sadis atau dengan kata lainnya, Sougo sebenernya sadis … pas lihat adegan _chat_ -an nya Sougo sama _kembarannya_ juga, pastinya udah tau sih, tapi selamat kalian benar. IYA AKU GA BISA BIKIN BABANG SOUGO JADI LEMAH, GA BISYAHH! RASANYA TUH GA BADASS! HARUS SETOEJOE! POKOK E!

oh iya,

Maharban ya Ramadhan bagi kalian yang menjalankan ibadah puasa heuhe. Udah siap buat lebar-an belom nih? Badannya? /ga.

 **ATHAYPRI**


	4. 04 Disana misi disini misi ditengah-te

**[04] Disana misi disini misi ditengah-tengahnya misi tambahan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di mejanya, Sougo terduduk dengan serius membaca buku tebal yang terletak diatas meja. Lembar demi lembar ia baca, tanpa menyadari suasana kelas yang tadinya sepi kini telah ramai dengan masuknya bocah-bocah berisik. Lelaki itu membenarkan kacamatanya seraya mendecih mengingat tugas yang sedang diembaninya. Ia butuh Hijikata-san untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal yang menggrogoti hatinya saat ini. Keinginan untuk membunuh Hijikata-san saat ini ntah kenapa begitu meningkat.

Tangannya memangku wajahnya sambil membaca buku tebal itu dengan pandangan bosan. Sesekali ia melihat Katsura Kotarou dan hewan peliharaannya sekilas. Ntahlah, kadang Sougo bingung kenapa Katsura Kotarou begitu bahagia menikmati masa sekolahnya, padahal waktunya bersekolah tinggal setahun lagi. Kemudian matanya beralih melihat Kagura yang tengah tertawa bersama Katsura dan beberapa gadis lain. Serius, dia pernah merasa melihat makhluk oranye itu di suatu tempat. Dan lagi, rambut oranye _lelaki_ itu mirip dengan _senpai_ tidak berfaedah yang merangkup rival di masa lalu bahkan sampai massa sekarang. Tapi seingatnya, buronan abal-abal itu pernah berkata kalau dia hanya mempunyai adik perempuan bukan laki-laki dan bahkan tidak memiliki kembaran.

Sougo mengetuk keningnya dengan jari. Menghembuskan napas perlahan kemudian melanjutkan acara membaca buku penting yang hanya dimiliki pihak berwajib.

"Okita-san?" sapa seseorang membuat Sougo menoleh ke orang yang menyapanya. Penampilannya seperti anak brandalan kuno yang rambutnya sok-sok an di jadikan seperti anak _gangster,_ rambut _mohawk_. Heran, tentu saja. Baru kali ini ada yang terang-terangan menyapanya di muka umum. Sougo berusaha menampilkan senyum canggung, "I-iya?" tanyanya dengan (pura-pura) takut, karena melihat wajah brandalan orang dihadapannya itu. _Ah, menjijikan menjadi lemah begini,_ runtuk Sougo dalam hati.

Orang yang menjadi lawan bicara Sougo tersenyum bijak, "Apa kau senggang?" orang itu melihat meja Sougo yang penuh dengan dokumen berbentuk buku, "Aku dengar kau jenius," lanjut orang itu.

Ingin rasanya Sougo berkata, _Lo bisa liat sendiri gue senggang apa sibuk, bego,_ namun tidak mungkin Sougo mengatakan kalimat itu sekarang. Buru-buru menutup dokumen penting di mejanya kemudian menjawab, "A-aku? Haha mana mungkin aku jenius. Lagi pula tumben kau mengajakku bicara Yamazaki-san,"

Awalnya Yamazaki terlihat gugup, namun dengan cepat ia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi gahar. Ia membanting buku tulis pada meja lelaki pasir itu, kemudian meremas dan menarik kerah baju seragam Sougo, "Oi, apa maksud lu sama PR gue ini, hah?!" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi, membuat siswa/siswi di dalam kelas menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak, memusatkan perhatian pada kedua lelaki yang kedua wajahnya hampir bersentuhan. Kemudian, lelaki itu membuka bukunya dengan kasar, "Kenapa lu malah nulis Anpan sebagai jawaban dari soal-soal ini, lu nantang gue, ya?" protesnya.

Sougo menggertakkan giginya, "Kau punya tangan dan otak 'kan? Pakai tangan dan otak mu itu," ucapan Sougo membuat Yamazaki semakin tersulut emosi, "Oh, lu beneran berani nantang gue ya?"

Pintu terbuka, membuat para anggota kelas yang tadinya memperhatikan kedua manusia yang tengah bercengkrama dengan damai (baca: tidak dengan damai) kini memusatkan perhatian kepada pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan karakter Tsukkomi yang sebenarnya tidak dibutuhkan dalam fic ini.

"Kalo lu ga butuh gue ngapain lu munculin gue, kampret." Gumam manusia berkacamata itu pelan. Kemudian matanya menatap tiap orang dalam kelas. "Yamazaki-san, duduk di tempat duduk mu, brandalan! Ginpachi-sensei sebentar lagi akan datang," ujar Shinpachi lantang, berencana untuk memisahkan kedua kubu yang salah satu kubunya menarik kerah seragam kubu yang lainnya, menghampiri Yamazaki dan Sougo. Toh, dia ketua kelas, sebagai ketua kelas yang baik ia ingin warga kelasnya damai sejahtera.

Yamazaki berdecih didepan muka Sougo, "Kau ikut aku sekarang," katanya sambil menarik tubuh Sougo keluar kelas sebelum Shinpachi menceramahinya. Sougo hanya terdiam membiarkan tubuhnya diseret.

Kagura yang sudah kembali pada tempat duduknya, ketika melihat perilaku Yamazaki ntah kenapa kesal, rasanya ingin menonjok wajah songong anak itu. Kepalanya menoleh kepada Shinpachi yang sekarang menuju kearahnya, "Oi _megane_ , kau membiarkan mereka keluar kelas?" Shinpachi mengangkat bahu, kemudian menghela napas lelah, "Aku sudah sering mencoba menghentikan mereka, dan hasilnya selalu gagal," katanya pasrah. Kagura mengernyit, "Cih, dasar tidak becus jadi ketua kelas, dan lagipula kenapa aku harus duduk denganmu?" umpat Kagura ketika Shinpachi telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kagura-chan yang tidak tau penderitaan ketua kelas, diam aja." Shinpachi memelankan suaranya, hampir seperti berbisik ketika berbicara dengan gadis itu. "Apa, Okita Sougo itu sering ditindas, Pachie?" tanya Kagura tanpa menatap Shinpachi.

"Hn," Gumam Kacamata itu tidak jelas.

"Aku harap kau tidak kenapa-napa kedepannya, Kagura-chan. jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, cepat lapor kepadaku dan Gin-san." Lanjut Shinpachi gamblang. Kagura menatap Shinpachi dengan tatapan aneh, "Apa maksudmu? Oh iya, Kamui pernah bilang penampilanku saat ini demi keselamatan diriku, aru. Maksudnya apa sih? aku bisa menjaga diriku." Ujar Kagura pelan sehingga hanya bisa didengar Shinpachi.

Kacamata bermanusia itu hanya tertawa garing, "Hey, kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja potong rambut?" tanya Shinpachi mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kagura. Gadis itu menyeringai, "Aku tidak potong rambut kok," ujarnya santai. Lalu melanjutkan, "Ini wig dari Papi."

Mata Shinpachi membulat, "Anjir, kok? Kok bisa mirip rambut asli? Terus pas lu loncat-loncat kok bisa gak lepas?" Kagum karena wig Kagura.

"Papi bilang, ini wig terbaru dari masa depan."

.

.

Yamazaki dan Sougo kini telah sampai di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan aksi bejat. Yamazaki segera melepaskan tangannya yang menarik Sougo, lelaki anpan itu berbalik menatap Sougo yang sesenti lebih tinggi darinya. Wajah Yamazaki takut-takut menatap Sougo yang saat ini tengah menampilkan senyum (sadis) terbaiknya, pertanda buruk bagi mata-mata itu.

Sougo masih tersenyum, "Zaki, aku tidak tau kau begitu mendalami karakter _badboy_ , yang sayangnya gagal itu, _"Sudah berani nantang gue?"_ justru lu yang berani nantang gue!" katanya sambil tertawa kecil dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya terulur mengarahkan bazoka-nya (yang ntah dari mana munculnya) kearah muka Yamazaki. Yamazaki semakin gugup, tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Okita- _taichou_ , t-tolong singkirkan bazoka mu itu, lagi pula darimana asalnya tuh bazoka!?" Sougo menyingkirkan senjatanya, membiarkan Yamazaki melanjutkan kalimatnya, setelah itu barulah ia akan menghajar anak buahnya itu.

Yamazaki berdehem, mencoba menetralkan rasa gugup yang sedang ia alami, "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi tahu ini kepada Komandan Gori, tapi Gorila itu tidak kelihatan. Aku ingin memberi tahu Wakil Komandan, Hijikata, tapi dia jauh dan katanya lagi ngebet kakak anda," katanya sambil terkikik membuat Sougo kembali mengarahkan bazoka kesanyangannya, kali ini 3 cm didepan muka Yamazaki.

" _To the point_ ," ujar Sougo dengan nada malas.

Yamazaki meneguk ludah, tangannya mengambil sesuatu dibalik jas sekolahnya, "Ini misi tambahan untuk anda, Okita- _taichou_ ," ucapnya sambil memberikan berkas itu kepada kapten divisi satu kepolisian khusus. Sougo menghela napas kesal sambil menerima berkas dari Yamazaki, Pak tua itu seenaknya saja menambahkan misi kepadanya. "Biar ku bunuh Pak tua itu nanti," gumam Sougo. "Anda serius? _Taichou_?" tanya Yamazaki ragu.

Sougo menyimpan kembali bazokanya dibalik bajunya yang ntah kenapa bisa muat, "Iya, membunuh Hijikata-san sialan itu." Ujarnya santai kemudian berjalan mendahului Yamazaki menuju kelas, meninggalkan Yamazaki yang lagi ber- _sweatdrop._

Dengan penasaran, Sougo membuka halaman paling awal berkas yang diberikan Yamazaki padanya yang judulnya tertulis,

 _Penambahan Misi untuk Okita Sougo:_

 _Mengintai Psikopat Gila yang berkeliaran._

Kemudian menutup berkas itu kembali ketika melihat judul pada halaman berkas itu yang jelas-jelas memang misi untuknya. Sialan, tampaknya ia akan menghadapi buronan yang lebih sinting dari Katsura Kotarou dan maskot bebeknya.

" _Are_ , misi baru Pak Polisi gila?" sahut seseorang tiba-tiba disamping kiri Sougo. Refleks, Sougo mencolok kedua mata orang itu dengan kedua jarinya dengan sadis, "Bukan urusan lu!" Ketus Sougo. Kamui yang tidak terima matanya dicolok, balas mencolok kedua lubang hidung Sougo disertai dengan salah satu tangan mencekek leher Sougo.

Merasa terancam(?) Sougo segera menabok kepala oranye Kamui dengan penuh dendam, "Kenapa lu mesti muncul pas gue mau masuk kelas, sih." Tangannya segera mengambil ponsel yang ada didalam sakunya, membuka aplikasi kamera kemudian memotret wajah Kamui yang menampakkan wajah bodoh. Sougo membuka Aplikasi L*NE bermaksud untuk mengirim foto Kamui pada Bos besarnya.

.

 _ **Okita Sougo**_

Okita Sougo send a picture.

 _Dia Psikopat yang anda maksud, Pak?_

.

Kamui hanya tersenyum ketika mengintip isi pesan yang dikirimkan Sougo, "Terimakasi pujiannya. Aku tau, aku memang tampan," kata Kamui _over_ -pede. Sougo tidak menanggapi Kamui, matanya kembali melihat balasan dari Bos Besar,

.

 _ **Matsudaira Katakuriko-chan**_

 _Bukan dia. Baca baik-baik berkas yang kukasih, bocah_.

Matsudaira Katakuriko-chan send a picture

 _Aku sedang bersenang-senang, jangan menggangguku!_

.

Muncul keringat sebesar biji jangung pada kepala Kamui, "Dia benar-benar bos mu?" tanyanya heran. Terlihat didalam foto yang dikirim Matsudaira, terdapat dirinya sedang bersenang-senang dengan banyak gadis sambil meminum berbotol-botol alkohol. "Oh, iya terlambat untuk memasuki kelas sekarang," sahut Kamui sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

Sougo mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, manik _crimson_ yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata botolnya melihat waktu yang menunjukkan jam 08.56 dimana kelas sudah dimasuki para guru. Jika ia masuk sekarang, mungkin Sougo akan mendapatkan tatapan mengherankan dan juga ceramah dari Ginpachi- _sensei_ yang merangkup sebagai guru biologi. Kepalanya memutar menghadap Kamui, "Hey, mau membolos?" ajaknya kepada Kamui.

Dasar Polisi sesat.

[]

 **A/N:** Cie yang ketipu, Kagura ga potong rambut kok hehe, kalem dawun teman-teman, rambut indah Mbak Gura tetap ada, ehe. Sougo sama Kagura pernah saling kenal dimasa lalu? Mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Ah itu, Sougo polisi khusus, _btw._

Iya, Kamui sama Sougo temenan, dan Sougo _otw_ seumuran sama Kamui. Kesimpulannya, Sougo sama Kamui tuh sebenernya seangkatan. Menurut wikia, Kamui ultah 1 juni dan Sougo ultah 8 juli, tuh 'kan! Beda sebulan. Sougo ga naik kelas setahun? Gak gak gak! Sougo malah udah—uhuk—duh hampir tebar _spoiler_ , seperti kata Yamazaki, disini Sougo itu jenius, jadi agak mustahil doi ga naik. Kalo pada teliti sih, pasti dah bisa nebak apa sangkut pautnya Katsura dan Elizabeth sama misi babang Sougo wkwkw.

 **ATHAYPRI**


	5. 05 Yah, Kebongkar!

**[05] Yah, Kebongkar!**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya kerja kelompok itu, hanya satu orang yang mengerjakan tugas sementara anggota lainnya main. Kondisi inilah yang lagi dihadapi Kagura. ia sibuk mengerjakan tugas sementara Sarutobi dan Kyuubei sibuk memainkan ponsel mereka. Sebenarnya masih ada satu anggota kelompok yang belum datang, lelaki berambut cokelat pasir yang dari tadi pagi menghilang setelah dilabrak brandalan abal-abal di kelas. Kagura membuka ponselnya, sekedar ingin melihat jam.

Wah, sudah jam setengah enam sore. Sialan, dua jam terbuang percuma.

"Gin- _sensei_ badannya mantap," ujar Sarutobi tiba-tiba. Gadis berkacamata itu melihat layar ponselnya dengan napsu(?) tanpa ia sadari hidungnya mengeluarkan banyak darah—mimisan, dengan muka memerah.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul pada kepala Kagura, _"Oh, jadi dari tadi bukannya_ searching _tugas, lu malah nge-_ stalk _Gin-chan? Ga gue restuin lu sama Papi kedua gue. Ga setuju gue punya Mami kedua kayak elu! Mampose lu! Gue kesal,"_ protes Kagura dalam hati. Matanya menatap lembaran jawaban yang baru saja terisi 4 dari 120 nomor tugas biologi yang dikasih Ginpachi- _sensei_. Pelajaran dari awal semester 1 kelas 1 sampai dengan semester 4 kelas 2. Padahal anak kelas 2 baru saja memasuki awal semester 3. Benar-benar guru yang baik.

Ingatkan Kagura untuk meracuni makanan manis Gintoki nanti.

"[Hai, aku calon suami Mbak Tae, Kondo Isao disini. Gue lagi main di rumahnya Otae-chan nih HP Otae-chwan lagi aku pegang, nich. Shinpachi-kun cepat pulang, kakak iparmu ini kangen, mwah—]"

"[BALIKIN HP GUE GORILA LIAR. LU APAIN IGE STORY GUE! BALIK KE HABITAT LO SANA, PENGUNTIT!]"

"[GOMENNASAI OTAE-SAN!?]"

Kyuubei mengangguk sambil mengepalkan tangannya, "Yosh, bagus mbak Tae. Jangan biarkan gorila sialan itu terus menguntitmu, hajar tros bos!" serunya dengan mata berbinar akan kekagumannya dengan Shimura Tae.

" _KENAPA LU MALAH MAININ IGE PAS GUE NYURUH LU BUAT NYARI REFRENSI DAN JAWABAN DI GUGEL, ARU?"_ batin Kagura berteriak sambil menggigit bajunya. Kagura membanting buku tebal diatas meja itu dengan kencang membuat Sacchan dan Kyuubei menatapnya. Matanya menatap dingin anggota kelompoknya yang sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan masing-masing, "Kalau ga niat bantu kerja kelompok yaudah sih, palingan juga nama kalian tidak ada didalam pekerjaan ini, aru ha-ha. Dasar anggota kelompok gak berguna!" Ujar Kagura ketus, tangannya sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya kedalam tas dan akhirnya gadis itu beranjak meninggalkan kedua temannya.

Sarutobi dan Kyuubei mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sebelum keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Hey, tampaknya Kaguo-kun marah." Sarutobi berujar pelan dengan tangan yang membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Kyuubei mengangguk, "aku rasa itu kesal, bukan marah. Aku penasaran bagaimana jika lelaki itu marah besar." Sarutobi balas mengangguk, "Apa kau lihat bagaimana ia tanpa sengaja meninju hidung Kamui- _senpai_ sampai berdarah waktu dikantin beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanyanya.

Kyuubei meringis, "ya aku melihatnya."

.

Kagura membanting pintu kamar asramanya dengan kesal, membuat suara dentuman yang cukup keras. Ia melempar asal tas sekolahnya mau tas itu terlempar diatas kasur atau lantai gadis itu tidak peduli. Sougo yang sedari tadi membaca dokumen yang baru saja diberikan oleh anak buahnya hanya menatap malas—yang sayangnya tidak kelihatan—dari balik kacamata tebal dan poni yang menghalangi pandangannya. Pemuda itu merasa kasihan melihat tas teman sekamarnya yang terlempar begitu saja.

"Oi apa kau datang bulan? Kenapa kau marah-marah tidak jelas? Minum k*ranti sono," celetuk Sougo asal, matanya kembali membaca kata demi kata yang ada didalam berkas misinya. Kagura melihat Sougo yang asik membaca buku yang tidak ia tahu dan untungnya dia tidak peduli. "Kau pikir aku perempuan yang butuh hal semacam itu, hah?" ujar gadis itu ketus. Sebenarnya ntah kenapa rasanya ingin marah-marah terus hari ini padahal teman-temannya hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil.

Mungkin memang mau kedatangan tamu bulanan sebentar lagi.

"Siapa tahu kau mempunyai jiwa perempuan 'kan," tutur Sougo asal. Kagura mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tidak menjawab perkataan Sougo, gadis itu lebih memilih masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk kegiatan membersihkan diri. Seperti biasa Kagura selalu memakai pakaian tebal dan panjang jika ia berada dalam kamar, mau itu musim panas, dingin ataupun gugur, gadis itu bertekad akan selalu memakai pakaian tebal seperti itu walau kadang menyiksanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kagura keluar dari kamar mandi, mengingat kalau cowok mandinya cepat. Ntah kenapa gadis itu merasa lega untuk bernapas, tidak sesak seperti biasanya. Tampaknya ia sudah mulai terbiasa memakai _chest binder_.

Kagura kini duduk diatas meja beralaskan karpet yang berada ditengah-tengah antara kasurnya dan kasur Sougo. Ia mengambil tasnya dan membanting buku-buku tebalnya membuat atensi Sougo teralih kepada _lelaki_ itu. Kagura melihat Sougo yang menatap ke arahnya, "Oh iya, kau harus membantuku mengerjakan kerja kelompok ini atau aku tidak akan menuliskan nama mu diatas kertas ini," ancam Kagura dengan mata memincing. Sougo menutup berkasnya kemudian berjalan sampai akhirnya duduk menghadap Kagura. Tangannya menopang dagunya, menatap gadis itu intens.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku kerjakan?" tanya Sougo mengambil salah satu buku tebal Kagura dan membaca halaman awalnya. Kagura mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pulpennya dan memberikan soal-soal untuk dilihat oleh pemuda itu. Sougo membelalakkan matanya kaget, "ini tugas atau apa?" ujarnya takjub dengan tuga-tugas yang diberikan Gintoki. "dan kau baru saja mengerjakan 4 soal?" tanya Sougo menatap kertas soal itu dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Kagura mengangguk lesu, "dan juga Gin-chan menyuruh kita untuk mempresentasikan pekerjaan ini melalui _power point_ yang artinya diketik melalui komputer, kurasa aku harus mencukur rambut keritingnya nanti." Kagura tidak menyadari kalau baru saja ia menyebut sensei nya dengan sebutan unformal.

"Gin-chan? Kalian berdua akrab ya?" celetuk Sougo, merasa janggal dengan ucapan Kagura. Gadis itu terdiam ketika menyadari kebodohan yang baru saja ia sebabkan, berpura-pura membaca buku padahal tidak membaca sama sekali, hanya memandangi tulisan dalam buku. Sougo tidak begitu peduli, tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya mengisi soal-soal nista tersebut. Kagura melihat Sougo mengerjakan semuanya dengan cepat, berdecak kagum.

Kagura berhenti kagum, "Oi kau tidak mengerjakannya secara asal 'kan?" tanya Kagura tiba-tiba, gadis itu takut jika Sougo mengerjakannya secara ngasal. Nanti dia dapat nilai rendah gimana? Pikir gadis itu.

Sougo terlalu fokus pada soal, membuatnya mengabaikan Kagura. hingga sepuluh menit kemudian Sougo menyodorkan soal-soal itu ke depan muka Kagura, "aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, apalagi?"

Kagura merampas kertas tersebut, "kau mengisi semuanya dengan benar, … 'kan?" tanya Kagura masih ragu dan mencoba memahami isi pekerjaan Sougo.

Sougo mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan, "ntahlah? Aku hanya menuliskan apa yang aku ingat. Lagipula menurutku soal-soal itu terlalu gampang," ujar lelaki cokelat pasir itu santai. Kagura syok, tentu saja. Lelaki yang kini beranjak dari tempat duduknya itu,… gadis itu hampir tidak pernah melihatnya belajar selama ini.

"Oi tunggu dulu, aru!" Sougo berjalan menuju kursi belajarnya. Kagura yang jengkel tiba-tiba saja berdiri menghampiri lelaki itu dan menarik baju belakangnya dengan kencang, membuat keseimbangan lelaki itu terganggu, Sougo berbalik badan menemukan Kagura yang terkejut.

 _BRUK_

" _ittai,"_ rintihan keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat seorang Okita Sougo berada diatasnya dengan kacamata tergantung, Kagura bisa melihat dengan jelas warna iris mata lelaki yang selama ini tersembunyi dibalik rambutnya itu. Sougo menindihnya dengan salah satu tangan menyangga pada lantai dan salah satu tangan lainnya tanpa sengaja memegang dada Kagura.

Tunggu apa?

Kagura dengan cepat menendang tubuh lelaki itu dengan wajah merona hebat dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan kaki yang tertekuk, kedua tangannya menyilang didepan dada, "aku tidak bisa menikah lagi, Mami," gumam Kagura dengan aura kelam. Sougo yang biasanya protes jika ada yang memperlakukannya dengan semena-mena, kini terpaku tangan kirinya terus bergerak seperti sedang meremas sesuatu, sampai akhirnya ia menutup wajahnya.

Pantas saja Kagura merasa dadanya tidak terasa sesak, ia lupa memakai _chest binder._

"Kau cewek?" ujar Sougo masih menutup wajahnya, telinganya sampai memerah. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa dirinya seperti _cherry boy_. Lelaki itu menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari wajahnya.

" _Aneue, maafkan kecerobohan adikmu yang tanpa sengaja melecehkan kaum mu,"_ ringis Sougo dalam hati. Walaupun ia selalu mempermainkan wanita, ia belum pernah menyentuh mereka sama sekali. Yang menyentuh tubuh mereka hanya cambuk-cambuk kesayangannya. Ia merasa menjadi pria kotor.

Kagura masih menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Melirik Sougo dengan aura kelam, "J-jangan beri tahu siap-siapa, aru," ujarnya tanpa sadar dengan logat anehnya. Sougo mendengus kemudian tertawa laknat(?) lelaki itu menyibak rambut yang menghalangi matanya, "Kau harus menjadi babuku barulah aku akan tutup mulut," ujarnya diiringi dengan senyum sadis andalannya. Kagura berdiri kemudian menginjak tubuh Sougo dengan sadis, "makan tuh babu!" ujarnya ketus. Tindakan Kagura membuat Sougo merintih sedikit kesakitan. "Aku akan memberi tahu kalau kau seorang polisi sadis kepada semua orang kalau begitu, biar pekerjaan yang membuatmu harus berada di sekolah ini gagal," balas Kagura menjulurkan lidah.

Sougo membulatkan mata dibalik kacamata bulatnya. Tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Sougo Kagura menyeringai, menyingkirkan kakinya dari tubuh Sougo dan masih dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada, "tentu saja aneh jika seorang siswa sepertimu memiliki emblem seperti ini," Kagura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celana panjangnya dengan cengiran sadis. Sougo terdiam melihat emblem kepolisiannya ditangan Kagura. Kagura mencondongkan dirinya kearah Sougo, "aku menemukannya terletak diatas keranjang pakaian kotor didalam kamar mandi." Jawabnya tanpa ditanya dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

Sougo mendengus, tangannya tergerak pada kepala Kagura dan melepaskan wig oranye itu, "Wha, wig ini benar-benar seperti asli, dimana kau membelinya?" tanya Sougo ,tidak mempedulikan ocehan gadis itu sebelumnya, kini terlihat rambut asli Kagura yang panjang tergerai begitu saja, "hee, aku ingat sekarang," Sougo melebarkan seringaian sadisnya, "Kau orang yang mengambil peran utama dalam drama Berkah Sukonbu, Yato Kagura adik Kamui yang selebritis itu 'kan? Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat." Lanjut Sougo mengelus dagunya diikuti membenarkan kacamatanya yang merosot.

Kagura mengerjapkan matanya, "kau kenal dengan _baka aniki?_ " tanya Kagura seraya menjauhi Sougo. Sougo berusaha tegak, "Kamui- _senpai_ terkenal seantero sekolah," jawab lelaki itu singkat, tidak mau menjawab panjang lebar. Kagura hanya mengangguk paham kemudian berdiri, "karena kau sudah tahu penyamaranku, maka aku tidak akan segan menghajarmu jika kau berani macam-macam. Aku harap kau menjaga rahasiaku, aru." Kagura berujar dengan logat aneh yang selama ini ia pendam, gadis itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya, "Begitu juga denganku. Aku akan menerjang balik jika kau menerjangku duluan." Sougo berujar asal yang ditanggapi Kagura dengan kepalan tangan. Sougo meraih tangan Kagura yang terulur kepadanya, keduanya bersalaman untuk menyetujui kesepakatan yang baru saja dibuat karena suatu insiden.

.

.

 **A/N:** Sengaja bikinnya pas sudah selesai puasa wkwkw. Maafkeun jika babang Sougo tiba-tiba nerjang gitu walopun ga sengaja :v itu, mereka ga OOC kan? Maafkan kalau sedikit OOC.

Karena aku rasa masih suasana lebaran, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin jika selama ini aku _slow update_ / _update_ ga teratur wkw.

Bagi yang nanya _plot twist_ ada atau gak, tentu aja ada. Aku harap kalian ga jantungan(?) soalnya agak … anu /apanya.

Sekian deh bubye :*

 **ATHAYPRI**


	6. 06 situasi gila tetaplah gila

**[06] Situasi gila tetaplah gila.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sumpah. Demi apapun Sougo masih termenung seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Mengetahui fakta jika Kagura cewek cukup membuatnya _shock_. Bagaimana bisa cewek itu dengan beraninya menyamar dan menempati asrama putra? Sinting. Sougo tak habis pikir dengan isi kepala gadis itu.

Kagura duduk dipinggiran kasurnya sambil membawa secangkir cokelat hangat, berhadapan dengan Sougo yang masih bengong. Wajah cewek itu memanas mengingat insiden memalukan beberapa menit lalu. Kagura meminum secangkir cokelat panasnya dalam diam. Sougo tersadar, cowok itu membenarkan letak kacamata yang kini bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Manik crimson lelaki itu menatap Kagura dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Sougo memiringkan kepalanya sambil memasang wajah bingung, "Bagaimana jika nantinya aku masuk penjara karena tuntutan pelecehan seksual?" tanyanya. Kagura hampir saja menyemburkan cokelat panas—atau hangat—nya ke udara. Sebagai gantinya, gadis itu terbatuk pelan.

Sougo tidak peduli, kemudian ia menambahkan, "Lagian aku polisi lho. Masa masuk penjara juga? Berani sekali mereka, para bawahanku memasukkanku jika hal itu terjadi." Lanjutnya, berpikir keras.

Kagura menghembuskan napas pelan, "Kau ini kelewat polos atau apa?" tanyanya heran. "Setidaknya aku masih berbaik hati untuk tidak menuntutmu, pengambil pajak masyarakat!"

Sougo berdecak, "masih mending menjadi pengambil pajak masyarakat dibandingkan sampah masyarakat seperti koruptor." Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan, mengingat begitu banyak drama dalam dunia politik.

Kagura mendengus, meminum kembali cokelat panasnya. Selesai, Kagura mencuci cangkirnya, setelah itu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Dengan posisi terlentang. Gadis itu mendesah lelah. Manik safirnya menatap tajam Sougo yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Kagura mengubah posisinya tidur menyamping sambil memeluk bantal guling.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk menyembunyikannya lho. Awas saja kau membocorkannya."

Mendengar itu, Sougo hanya menoleh sekilas, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kagura tidak ambil pusing, ia memeluk bantalnya, memiringkan badannya membelakangi Sougo sambil memeluk bantal. Perlahan Kagura jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Mengetahui Kagura sudah tertidur, Sougo kembali menoleh, menatap kearah gadis itu sekilas. Kemudian mengingat pesan Kamui.

" _Tolong jaga dia, dia dalam bahaya."_ Pesan Kamui waktu itu dengan wajah serius. Wajah yang jarang ditampakkan oleh lelaki murah senyum itu. Awalnya Sougo tidak mengerti maksud terselubung Kamui. Kini dia mengerti. Menjadi tau kenapa Kamui selalu mengawasi lelaki jadi-jadian itu dari jauh.

Karena tanggung jawab sebagai kakak kepada adik perempuannya.

Sougo menghela napas, memijat dahinya secara perlahan. Guna memberika rasa relaksasi sesaat. Sougo terduduk. Lelaki itu meraih berkas pentingnya yang sedari tadi belum dibacanya. Hanya diletakkannya diatas kasur.

Sougo membukanya perlahan. Kembali mempelajari isi dari berkas tersebut. Tampaknya malam ini dia bakal begadang lagi. Di pertengahan acara membacanya, lelaki itu teringat dengan barang yang diberikan Kamui sewaktu mereka bolos bersama tadi siang. Sepucuk surat.

Ada alasan kenapa Kamui memberikan surat itu sebagai _clue_ kepada Sougo, lelaki itu meminta sahabatnya untuk menjaga serta mencari orang yang sempat mengacak-acak kehidupan adiknya. Sepucuk surat yang sudah kekuningan. Sougo meraih surat itu, surat yang sedari tadi ia simpan didalam laci meja. Setelah menutup laci, lelaki itu membuka amplop surat tersebut dan mulai membaca isi dari surat tersebut.

 _Selasa, xx-Januari-20xx_

"Pantas saja, kertas ini sudah agak menguning." Gumam Sougo. Mata lelaki itu terus menjelajahi isi surat tersebut, mencoba mencari inti dari isi surat tersebut.

 _Selasa, xx-Januari-20xx_

 _Hai, apa kabarmu? Bagaimana dengan hadiah yang ku berikan? Kau suka?_

 _Aku memberikannya khusus untuk mu lho, Kagura-chan._

 _Seharusnya kau bersyukur mempunyai aku yang menyayangimu sepenuh hati. Orang-orang tersayangmu tidak mungkin memberikan ayam mati kepadamu kan?_

 _Bagaimana dengan hiasan merahnya, kau suka? Sengaja aku biarkan yang merah-merah itu kering._

 _Dari hatiku yang terdalam, aku mau bilang,… aku mencintaimu._

 _With your bloody love,_

 _HAHA._

Sougo mengerutkan dahinya, apa-apaan dengan bangkai ayam? Hadiah yang terbilang cukup ekstrim. Dasar sial. Kemudian apa lagi dengan nama pena yang cukup aneh, yang seperti tertawa itu. Kalau boleh, sekarang Sougo benar-benar ingin menyalakan api dan membakar surat itu hingga tidak bersisa.

Namun itu tidak mungkin.

Surat ini merupakan barang bukti yang ditemukan Kamui di kamar gadis itu sewaktu Kagura mengalami suatu insiden. Ntah lah, Sougo tidak begitu tau tentang insiden apa. Kamui tidak memberitahunya secara rinci.

Sougo berdecak, tampaknya ia harus mencari tahu petunjuk alasan kenapa Kamui begitu _over-protective_ (dari jauh) kepada gadis yang lagi menyamar ini. Lelaki itu memutar otaknya, berpikir keras akan sifat Kamui. Ia menyatukan kedua kepalan tangannya, ia sudah mendapatkan pointnya. Semuanya terhubung.

Penyamaran gadis itu, tingkah laku Gintoki-sensei dan Shinpachi (yang katanya kedua orang ini yang sudah diangkat menjadi keluarga bagi Kagura), sikap Kamui yang selalu was-was saat mengawasi gadis itu.

Sougo menarik kesimpulan jika, Kamui memberikan perlindungan yang tidak biasa kepada adiknya. Cara ini bisa saja berbahaya, sebenarnya. Membiarkan gadis itu bersekolah formal, walaupun dengan penyamaran bukankah itu berbahaya? siapa tahu gadis itu masih saja menjadi incaran 'kan? lelaki itu menyimpan kembali surat itu kedalam laci. Tidak ambil pusing dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

 _Drrt drrt._

Mata lelaki itu kembali terbuka. Demi apapun, baru saja ia akan masuk ke alam mimpi. Dengan malas lelaki itu terpaksa menggeser layarnya dan meletakkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Halo," bunyinya dengan suara serak-serak basah ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Khas orang bangun tidur gitu.

Terdengar suara kekehan geli diseberang sana. Membuat Sougo mengernyitkan dahinya. Suara tawanya kayak kenal, pikirnya.

" _Hoi Aniki."_

Sudah Sougo duga. Adek kampretnya lah yang menelpon. Baru saja Sougo berencana untuk mematikan ponselnya, buru-buru Souko, kembarannya berseru.

" _Woi jangan ditutup dulu HP nya, elah. Gue mau ngomong ini."_ Cerocos Souko tidak sopan. Sougo memutar bola matanya malas. Lelaki itu menghela napas berat, "perhatikan _leanguage_ mu saat berbicara dengan yang lebih tua, _girl."_ Sougo mengucek matanya pelan, "ada apa? Aku mau tidur, dasar kurang kerjaan." Lanjutnya mencerca.

" _Aku akan mengunjungimu beberapa hari lagi. Jadi tunggu aku ya!"_

Sougo terdiam.

 _WAT DE FAK._

"Sumpah? Sialan, mau ngapain kamu ke sini? Woi. Elah ga usah woi. Lo ngerepotin!"

Tadi kamu, kau, sekarang lo. K siap.

Bisa-bisa satu sekolah heboh nanti. Soalnya, Souko itu biang onar. Suka mencari perkara dimana-mana.

Terdengar hembusan napas dari sebrang sana, jika gadis itu ada dihadapannya, mungkin sekarang, raut muka gadis itu menatapnya lelah, _"kau harus ikut aku pulang selama tiga hari, ini titah dari bapak negara kita, kak."_ Katanya dengan nada putus asa dibuat-buat.

Bapak negara yang dimaksud disini adalah, ayah mereka tercinta. Masalah apa lagi yang dibuat Souko selama dia tidak dirumah, sampai-sampai Sougo dipanggil ayahanda begini?

Dengan kurang ajarnya, Souko memutuskan telponnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Sougo untuk berbicara.

Sialan.

.

.

[]

 **A/N:** _Maafkan saya yang hiatus ga bilang-bilang hampir setahun (?) kesibukan saya sebagai siswi SMA yang punya banyak kegiatan, ngebuat ga sempat buat ngebuka laptop atau bahkan nyentuh laptop. MAAFKAN AKU TEMAN-TEMAN_

 _Regards,_

 **ATHAYPRI.**


	7. 07 Ngalir seperti yang ngambang

**[07] Ngalir seperti yang ngambang.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesudah terjadinya insiden memalukan didalam kamar, ntah sejak kapan juga, tiba-tiba saja Kagura masuk kedalam suatu eskul yang penuh makanan.

Eskul masak.

Gadis itu masuk ke eskul ini karena saran dari Nobume dan Soyo. Alasannya sih, gara-gara Kagura suka makan. Dimulai dari ketiganya jalan sama-sama, tiba-tiba saja Soyo berbicara random tentang eskul. Akhirnya Nobume menyarankan eskul ini untuk diikuti.

Gadis itu tidak keberatan, justru seharusnya orang yang suka makan harus pintar masak, 'kan?

Coba saja ada eskul tidur siang, pasti banyak yang ikut.

"Kaguo-san?" suara khas laki-laki didekatnya, membuat Kagura menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk adonan. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap lelaki itu dengan ramah. "ada apa memanggilku, Hisashi-san?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Hisashi balas tersenyum, "boleh aku minta tiga gelas tepung? Aku kekurangan tepung terigu."

Kagur mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Hisashi mengambil tiga gelas tepung. Lagipula persediaan tepung milik Kagura banyak.

Selepas Hisashi pergi, Kagura memanggang adonan kue yang sedari tadi dia buat. Gadis itu melepaskan celemeknya. Ketika kue itu matang, Kagura mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati. Cewek itu membungkusnya kedalam kotak bekal yang sengaja ia bawa.

Sebenarnya, Kagura mengunjungi ruangan ini cuma kalau _mood_ nya sedang bagus. Gadis itu tidak benar-benar berniat untuk aktif dalam eskul manapun.

Karena menurut Kagura, itu merepotkan.

Keluarnya Kagura dari ruangan itu, membuat Hisashi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gadis itu terdiam ditempat. Wajah gadis itu ntah kenapa terlihat familiar, seperti pernah lihat di TV atau dimana gitu.

Hisashi mengangkat bahunya ringan, ntahlah. Lelaki itu tidak begitu peduli.

Ntah kedepannya gimana.

.

"Baru dua hari kau belajar, masakanmu makin membaik, Kaguo-kun." Soyo memuji sambil bertepuk tangan dengan keras. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar sampai ke mata, sehingga matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit. Nobume mencomot kue buatan Kagura, lagi. "Makwin enwakh, Kaguwo-san," ujarnya tidak jelas, diikuti mengancungkan jempolnya. Pipi gadis berambut _dark blue_ itu menggembung karena terlalu banyak memuat potongan kue buatan Kagura, belum sempat ditelan, gadis itu kembali memasukkan potongan lain kedalam mulutnya.

Kagura nyengir kuda, jarinya membentuk tanda _ok_. Intinya Kagura senang kalau teman-temannya senang. Sungguh anak yang baik. Ada sebuah tangan, tiba-tiba muncul disela-sela Soyo dan Nobume, mengambil sepotong kue Kagura. cowok jadi-jadian itu mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak. Melihat sosok manusia dengan senyum menyebalkannya seperti biasa.

"Wah apa ini?"

Orang itu, Kamui. Mengangkat potongan kue itu tinggi-tinggi, kemudian melahapnya dengan sekali lahap langsug telan. Kamui, lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu menyipit menatap ketiga gadis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah-olah mengatakan ganggu-aja-lo-seme-gagal.

Serius, ketiga cewek didepannya ini mempunyai potensi untuk membuat aliansi _trio sadis_. Mengingat sifat mereka yang kadang abnormal, seperti gaya jalannya titan abnormal dari lapak sebelah.

Nobume menatap laki-laki itu datar, "Kesedak mampus lo," ujarnya sarkas. "Semoga beneran kesedak, aru!" Kagura berujar kesal dan dia keceplosan _aru_. gadis itu tidak suka Kamui yang memakan makanannya tanpa izin. Kamui hanya memberikan senyumnya yang katanya menawan.

Kedua tangan Kamui melayang di udara sebelum akhirnya menabok kedua kepala yang menyumpahi pria ganteng nan rupawan seperti dirinya ini. Harusnya tampan ya.

Kagura memegang kepalanya yang habis ditabok Kamui, "Sakit sialan!" umpatnya. Tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kamui dengan erat. Hal itu membuat Kamui sedikit susah beranjak. Tentu Kagura mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk menyiksa Kamui. Gadis itu berdiri, tangannya melingkar pada leher Kamui, meminting leher panjang itu dengan kencang.

"Bangs—ul, Lephas, adek kampret."

Kamui menepuk-nepuk tangan Kagura, makin hari tenaga monster Kagura makin bertambah saja, pikir lelaki jingga itu. Kamui sesak napas, dia butuh napas buatan dari saudari Soyo. Lelaki China itu menoleh kearah Soyo, memohon pertolongan kepada sang kekasih. Soyo yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian memeletkan lidahnya, sambil memasang ekspresi mengejek untuk Kamui.

"Rasain." Ujar Soyo.

Singkat, padat, dan jelas ngejleb.

Puas menghajar Kamui, Kagura kembali ke tempat duduknya. Gadis itu menyeruput jus vanilla rumput lautnya. Nobume mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Kenapa kau masih disini? Pergi sana, hus hus!" usir Nobume sambil menganyunkan kedua tangannya. Kira-kira sama seperti orang ngusir anjing. Tentu saja Kamui anjingnya.

Soyo tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi tangannya juga menampilkan gerakan yang sama persis seperti Nobume, gerakan mengusir. Kagura yang dari tadi duduk disamping Nobume hanya tersenyum senang diatas penderitaan kakaknya _. Kapan lagi menistai kakak sendiri?_ Pikirnya laknat.

"JAHAD KALIAN!"

Kamui sukses merajuk. Cowok itu menghentakkan kedua kakinya bergantian sambil menggembungkan pipinya sok imut. Lelaki dengan surai jingga itu meninggalkan kedua cewek dan satu cewek yang berusaha menyamar, tapi sayangnya malah jadi ganteng. Soyo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Dasar, kekanakkan." Gumamnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Gadis dengan surai bewarna hitam kecoklatan itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kagura yang melihat itu, memberikan Soyo pandangan bertanya.

"Soyo-chan mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu begitu melihat Soyo yang berdiri terburu-buru. Nobume ikut berdiri. Soyo nyengir, "aku mau nyusul Kamui. Duluan ya, teman-teman." Sahutnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan kantin, menyusul Kamui.

Nobume terkejued melihat Soyo yang tiba-tiba berlari. "Soyo-sama, tunggu ak—" baru saja gadis itu hendak berlari, malah kesandung kaki kursi. Kaget tentu saja, Kagura segera bertindak, "Nobume-chan!" Dengan sigap Kagura langsung berdiri dan menangkap tubuh Nobume supaya tidak jatuh. Posisi mereka hampir sama kayak yang di drama-drama korea. Dimana hero menangkap tubuh heroine yang mau jatuh.

Nobume terpaku. Tubuhnya membeku dan lututnya seketika lemas ketika melihat wajah Kagura hanya tinggal 10 senti diatasnya. Mata biru Kagura yang tajam menatap Nobume dengan pandangan cemas.

"Nobume-chan, tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Kagura halus, dengan polosnya Kagura malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Nobume.

 _Deg._

Nobume merasa aliran darah mengalir ke wajahnya, sehingga wajahnya menjadi panas.

Kagura mengernyit melihat Nobume yang masih terdiam, "Nobume-chan?" panggilnya. Lagi-lagi Nobume tidak menyahut.

 _Deg._

 _Deg_.

Jantung Nobume berdetak kencang. _Sialan, sejak kapan Kaguo-kun begitu tampan? Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang? WOII JANTUNG, KALEM DONG!_ Batin Nobume gak santai.

"Kau sakit?" tanya gadis iitu polos karena melihat wajah Nobume yang memerah. Kali ini Kagura memegang dahi Nobume, mencoba merasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu.

Sadar posisi mereka mengundang banyak pasang mata, Nobume buru-buru mendorong bahu Kagura. gadis itu menahan dirinya dengan menumpukan tangannya diatas meja, mengatur napasnya yang sempat ia tahan beberapa waktu lalu. jantungnya masih berdetak tidak selow.

Nobume menoleh ke arah Kagura yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"K-kau yang apa-apaan!" seru Nobume. Kemudian lari, kabur meniggalkan Kagura sendiri dikantin.

Tampaknya Nobume sudah jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Kaguo-kun.

Kagura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung dengan reaksi Nobume.

"Apaan sih?"

Pada akhirnya gadis itu ikut keluar kantin dan berjalan menyusuri koridor. Membiarkan kakinya membawanya ntah kemana. Sampai akhirnya sampai di halaman belakang sekolah. Kagura berhenti karena mendengar sesuatu.

"Ahn, baiklah _Ghoushujin-sama_ —hh, tapi tuanku yang asli tetap Gin-sensei, KYAAH!"

Kagura cengo, itu ngapain woi.

Gadis itu masih bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Suara decitan yang disebabkan oleh cambuk membuat Kagura shock. Mungkin inilah _SM Play_ yang dikatakan Shinpachi dan Gintoki kepadanya. Dulu.

"Kau harus meminta ampun kepadaku karena tidak becus dalam tugas kelompok."

Tunggu, suara ini sepertinya Kagura kenal.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Sougo-sama."

'Kan. Sudah Kagura duga.

Gadis itu keluar dari persembunyan, menatap Sougo dan Sacchan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "dasar _Sadist!_ " katanya dengan nada tinggi, tidak tega melihat Sacchan yang sudah babak belur. Suara Kagura membuat keduanya menoleh kearah gads itu. "Kalau mau ngehukum Sacchan, ajak-ajak dong!" ujar Kagura dengan semangat 45.

.

.

[]

 **A/N** _ **:**_ _NAH LhO! Nobume kenapa tuh! Doki-doki HAHA. Saya up double karena terlalu lama hiatus nih. SEKALI LAGI MAAFKAN SAYA YANG JARANG UP. Ini semua dikarenakan kesibukan di dunia nyata, baik itu sibuk dalam urusan akademik maupun bukan dalam akademik. Jadi anak SMA gini amat yha (': gimana kuliah nanti, sibuk naudzubillah kali yak (": beydewei HAPPY NEW YEAR gaess. GAk kerasa udah 2k18 aja ya!_

 _Beydewei lagi, aku lapar ):_

 _Regards,_

 **ATHAYPRI**


	8. 08 Pasrah

**[08]** **Pasrah**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua manusia berbeda gender itu tanpa sadar telah mem- _bully_ Sacchan selama 2 jam lebih. Membuat keduanya bolos kelas sampai akhirnya dipanggil guru BK untuk diberi hukuman. Jika itu Sacchan, mungkin gadis itu akan kegirangan. Sayangnya, makhluk berambut ungu panjang itu kini terbaring di UKS dengan wajah memerah, mulut setengah terbuka dan mata yang tertutup rapat seperti mayat hidup.

Dasar masokis stadium akhir, sudah disiksa sampai klimaks masih belum mau nyerah.

Kini Sougo dan Kagura berada didalam gudang yang terdapat di halaman belakang sekolah. Mereka dihukum untuk membersihkan gudang selama tiga hari, pada waktu sepulang sekolah.

Kagura mendengus. Matanya memincing tajam menatap Sougo yang mengangkat dan menyusun kursi-meja didalam gudang. Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Ini semua karena kau," cibir gadis itu. "Jika saja kau tidak menyiksa Sacchan, aku tidak akan _khilaf_ untuk ikut-ikutan!" katanya, menyalahkan Sougo yang kini menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat, menatap gadis itu malas.

Manik _crimson_ Sougo menatap Kagura datar, "salahmu sendiri pergi ke taman belakang, sudah tau taman belakang tempatku untuk mencari mangsa _(re_ _ad_ _:budak)_. Dasar China bodoh!" balas Sougo, dengan kalimat menusuk seperti biasa.

Kagura merengut, "mana kutahu kalau kau suka mencari korban di taman belakang dan—JANGAN PANGGIL AKU _CHINA BODOH!_ Dasar anjing _Chihuahua_!"

Mendengar balasan Kagura, membuat Sougo kesal. Muncul perempatan sudut siku-siku dikepalanya. Lelaki itu menghampiri Kagura, dengan berani, Sougo melingkarkan lengannya pada leher gadis itu.

Kagura terkesiap, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, "A-apa yang kau—"

 _KRAK._

Sougo mencekik Kagura dengan nafsu bejatnya untuk membunuh gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul. "Dari awal sudah kutebak, kau itu sangaaat menyebalkan." Sougo mengatakannya sambil menyeringai sadis andalannya. Kagura memukul kencang lengan kekar yang terlapisi seragam, yang kini semakin mencekik lehernya kencang, "le—phas, sialan." Gadis itu berujar lirih sesekali terbatuk pelan.

Mengetahui itu, Sougo melonggarkan kuncian lengannya. Pemuda itu akhirnya melepaskan Kagura. Sougo lengah. Kagura tahu itu. Maka, gadis itu meraih leher Sougo dan menjatuhkan lelaki itu, membuat suara debuman yang cukup kencang. Keduanya terjatuh begitu saja dengan pose yang tidak ada nilai seninya. Kini Kagura menduduki perut Sougo dengan kedua tangan berada diatas leher lelaki itu. Sougo menatap datar Kagura yang melihatnya dengan pandangan berapi-api.

"Kau kira hanya kau saja yang bisa mencekikku? Aku juga bisa!" katanya dengan nada tinggi, seakan hal yang ia ucapkan merupakan sebuah penghargaan yang patut disombongkan. Sougo menyeringai sembari menatap Kagura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dibalik kacamata tebalnya. Salah satu tangan kokoh nan besar itu menggenggam kedua lengan mungil Kagura dengan gampang.

Harus diingat, Sougo bukan lelaki gampangan yang cupu dan lemah, dia lelaki yang tahan banting dalam situasi apapun. Walaupun dia memerankan karakter _nerd_ , tetap saja sifat sadisnya tidak pernah lepas dari jiwanya.

"Sadarkah kau pada posisi kita sekarang?" Lelaki itu berujar datar, tanpa nada seperti biasa. Kagura terkesiap, kemudian membatu. Gadis jingga dalam balutan seragam pria itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada leher pria itu. Kagura tergagap mengetahui tangan Sougo tidak kunjung lepas. Mengambil kesempatan, Sougo bangun membuat posisi Kagura yang tadinya duduk diatas perut pemuda itu, kini terduduk diatas pangkuan lelaki itu. Iseng, salah satu tangan kekar Sougo melingkar tepat dipinggang Kagura posesif.

"W-waa." Kagura tertegun kala jarak yang kian mendekat. Kagura menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua tangannya berusaha ia lepaskan dari kuncian Sougo. gadis itu memberontak dan meronta minta dilepaskan. Melihat reaksi Kagura, Sougo tersenyum miring dan makin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Saat ini kau hanyalah seekor domba kecil yang terperangkap dikandang serigala, Kagura-san." Sougo tersenyum (sok) ramah kepada Kagura, tangannya yang tadinya berada dipinggang gadis itu kini berada dipunggung gadis itu dan mendorong Kagura mendekat dengan wajahnya. Kedua pasang mata dengan warna yang sangat berbeda, saling menatap satu sama lain dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama.

Ini kali pertama Sougo menyebut nama Kagura.

Kagura berdecak kesal, gadis itu mengarahkan tangannya (yang masih dikunci dengan tangan besar Sougo) ke arah muka lelaki berkacamata botol itu. Jemari lentiknya menarik hidung Sougo dengan gemas. "GAAH! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Jemari jelekmu itu bisa membuat hidung indahku hancur!" protes Sougo. Kagura mengangggap ucapan Sougo hanya angin lalu, gadis itu kini mengancak-acak wajah Sougo membuat lelaki itu refleks mendorong dan melepaskan kedua tangan perempuan itu begitu saja.

Kagura yang lolos, segera berdiri menjauhi Sougo.

Gadis pengguna wig pendek itu mengancungkan tangan kanannya, seakan memberikan tanda _stop_ , "Jaga jarak denganku, maksimal 2 meter!" pintanya. Kagura nyaris kehabisan oksigen. Diperlakukan seperti tadi hampir membuat jantungnya meledak dan nyaris mati. Genggaman tangan besar itu masih terasa kalau pria itu sempat memegang tangan Kagura itu nyata.

Genggam- _able._ Sekali.

 _Okita Sougo sialan!_ umpat Kagura dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Sudah diputuskan, mulai hari ini, detik ini, Kagura memasukkan Sougo ke dalam _list_ yang berisikan sekumpulan orang menyebalkan dalam hidup gadis itu. Okita Sougo, masuk kedalam daftar orang yang memiliki potensi besar untuk dibenci seorang Kagura. Sougo berdecih, sampai akhirnya ia ikut berdiri. Sougo menoleh sekilas, "Memangnya kau pikir aku tahan dekat-dekat denganmu, huh?" Lelaki itu mendengus, dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan menyusun meja dan kursi merapat ke dinding. "Lebih baik kau juga menyusun benda-benda ini supaya kita bisa cepat pulang, berhenti memasang wajah bodohmu itu," pintanya dengan nada menyebalkan di telinga Kagura. Gadis itu tersentak, tanpa banyak bicara Kagura mengiyakan perkataan Sougo dengan bertindak menyusun kursi-meja tersebut.

Diluar sana, penjaga sekola yang selalu memakai kacamata hitam sedang memilah kunci-kunci yang berada ditangannya. "Sudah mau malam begini, pasti kedua orang utusan pak Sakamoto sudah pulang dari hukuman mereka." Gumam Madao, memasuki kunci itu ke lubang kunci kemudian memutarnya sampai mengeluarkan suara yang menandakan jika pintu itu sudah terkunci rapat.

Keduanya terlalu fokus sehingga tidak menyadari pintu gudang telah terkunci dan jarak mereka makin dekat, sampai akhirnya Kagura tidak sengaja menyikut lengan kiri Sougo. Kagura buru-buru menjauhi Sougo, "Aku bilang jaga jarak maksimal 2 meter! Apa kau tidak mendengarku tadi!?" sentak Kagura membuat Sougo gemas ingin menabok gadis itu dengan pantat bau Madao.

"Dari tadi posisiku disini, kau yang dekat-dekat, _baka-onna!_ "

Kagura berkacak pinggang, "Berhenti mengelak, buaya darat sialan!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil buaya, huh? Lebih baik kau diam sebelum aku menyumpal mulutmu dengan racun tikus, _Red Chili!"_

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan sarang tawon!" Balas Kagura, membusungkan dadanya sembari berkata dengan nada angkuh. Matanya memincing tajam menatap pria yang terperangkap dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Gadis itu pergi dari jangkauan Sougo, kemudian menduduki dirinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok putih yang kusam karena debu.

Sougo hanya melirik sekilas tingkah laku Kagura, cowok itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang lagi-lagi tertunda hanya karena berdebat dengan cewek jadi-jadian tersebut.

Selesai, akhirnya tugas mereka selesai.

Cowok berambut pasir tu menepuk tangannya, baju, sampai celana. Berupaya membersihkan debu yang menempel-menempel. Sougo melihat Kagura yang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. "Woi udah selesai nih, ayo pulang." Perintahnya.

"Oke."

Kagura berdiri, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Sougo dibelakangnya. Kagura memutar knop pintu gudang setelah itu mengernyitkan dahinya dalam. Sekali lagi gadis itu mencoba memutar knop pintu supaya bisa terbuka namun gagal. Kagura terdiam. Mematung seakan teringat sesuatu. Sougo menautkan alisnya, "Ada apa? Cepat buka pintunya!" pinta Sougo. Wajah Kagura pucat. Ia menjatuhkan tangannya, memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Pikiran-pikiran negatif menyelimuti Kagura.

"P-pintunya terkunci aru!" serunya nada bergetar. Sougo memandang gadis yang membelakanginya bingung. Lelaki itu mengambil alih memutar knop pintu lapuk itu. Benar saja, pintu tersebut terkunci dari luar.

Sougo menggedor-gedor pintu, "Siapapun diluar, tolong buka pintu ini!" teriakannya menggema ke seluruh ruangan membuat Kagura terduduk sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Pandangannya kosong. Otaknya mengingat kembali memori yang sudah di kunci rapat-rapat. Kagura merasakan kedua lututnya lemas hingga akhirnya gadis itu terjatuh. Gadis jingga itu memeluk kedua lututnya.

Keringat dingin menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Iris safirnya memandang kosong, walaupun gelap dan hanya disinari cahaya rembulan, Sougo bisa melihat pandangan kosong itu dengan jelas. Terlebih lagi dengan perilaku Kagura yang berubah 180 derajat dari beberapa waktu lalu.

Sougo mendekati Kagura perlahan. Sadar akan tingkah laku pria itu Kagura segera menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Gadis itu menangis tanpa suara. Mata kosong itu kini menusuk Sougo. gadis itu merasakan seolah-olah Sougo adalah ancaman baginya.

"T-tolong jaga jarak, aru!"

Sougo tidak mengindahkan perintah Kagura, justru lelaki itu semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke gadis itu.

"JAGA JARAK, KUBILANG!"

Sougo tersentak. Jelas kaget karena gadis jingga itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak. Dalam keadaan normal mungkin Sougo akan senang dengan kesengsaraan gadis-gadis yang bermain-main dengannya. Sayangnya, keadaan saat ini berbeda.

Sougo mendekati gadis itu dengan cepat dan langsung mensejajarkan tubuh dengan Kagura.

"Oi, China _musume_ , kau tidak apa?" tanya Sougo dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda. Ada sirat kecemasan dalam gaya bicara Sougo saat ini.

Kagura mencengkram dadanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak. Salah satu tangannya mengacak rambutnya hingga wig yang tidak mudah lepas, kini terlepas begitu saja. Rambut kagura tergerai begitu saja. Kini Sougo hanya bisa melihat sosok gadis, … lemah seperti kaca pecah yang diperbaiki dengan lem, yang siap untuk pecah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Binar mata Kagura yang awalnya kosong, perlahan kembali. Bibir merah ranumnya bergetar menahan isak tangis. Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. Kagura lagi-lagi merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya. Selalu begini, jika gadis itu berada didalam ruang gelap yang terkunci.

Sougo kalut begitu melihat Kagura menintikan air matanya. Lelaki itu bingung, pasalnya baru kali ini ia melihat seorang gadis menangis karena menderita bukan karena kenikmatan lecutan cambuk yang biasa ia beri.

"A-aku kenapa?" tanya Kagura linglung, matanya masih belum berhenti memproduksi air.

Sougo terdiam, lelaki itu mendekati Kagura yang kini tertunduk, manusia yang diberi gelar _prince sadist_ kali ini menjadi sedikit lebih manusiawi. Sougo membawa tubuh mungil Kagura kedalam pelukannya dengan hati-hati. Ia membenamkan kepala gadis itu pada dada bidangnya, membiarkan Kagura menumpahkan air matanya sampai puas. Tangan besarnya mengusap pelan punggung mungil Kagura dengan lembut.

Ah, dia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergerak tanpa kehendaknya.

Kagura terdiam, tidak memberontak. Hanya pasrah. Tangan mungilnya meremas seragam Sougo, diantara semua orang kenapa harus Sougo yang melihat sisi lemahnya?

Kagura semakin membenamkan kepalanya. Rasa takut, … lagi-lagi mendominasi pikiran Kagura, saat ini.

[]

 **A/N:** _Hayoo, itu Kagura kenapa hm hm hm. Jadi sebenarnya Kagura ada—/bekap. Ga boleh spoiler ah bwahaha._

 _Regards,_

 **ATHAYPRI**


End file.
